


Affection

by enamoredd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoTana Week 2017, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredd/pseuds/enamoredd
Summary: "They say that brushing a person's hair is a way of showing affection."Hinata stumbles upon the ancient art of affection and it may not work for everyone. Chikara manages to make things work.Day 5 of Ennotana week:confession/domestic/affection





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, after like, a billion years omfg
> 
> I was supposed to post this on ennotana day but HOLY MOLEY ENNOTANA WEEK EXISTS?!
> 
> WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED I TELL YOU
> 
> I missed the other days and my lazy ass could only whip up this smol widdle drabble but I'm just glad I'm able to contribute lmao

Brand new captain, Ennoshita Chikara, liked to take pride in the fact that the new Karasuno was now close enough to establish a routine. Everyday started the same, and everyday ended the same:

Drills, drills, drills, “YACHI-SAN!” drills, “DUMBASS,” drills, “Can you teach me how to block Tsukki-senpai,” scowling, “no,” practice match, PORK BUNS!

It wasn’t _the best_ routine, but he takes what he can get.

Ennoshita was in one of those rare moments where he was able to coax Tsukishima into teaching that one first year how to block when he felt something hard hit his head. Ennoshita sighs audibly. _‘What the ever loving fuck happened this time?’_ He questions for the billionth time since he became captain. He turns around to face the culprit with the scariest face he could muster.

“I’msorryEnnoshita-san! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry-“  
“Oi, dumbass!”

The sight before him was rather, well, _odd._ Kageyama giving Hinata piggyback rides was natural. What _wasn’t natural_ was the brush in Hinata’s hand.

“Hinata-kun,” Ennoshita starts, “Why did you hit me with a brush?” It takes a couple of seconds before Hinata fully understands what he meant, his face breaking out into one of those shit eating grins he knows Noya has been influencing on the poor child. “Ah! I was trying to brush your hair! Suga-san said that brushing a person's hair is the ultimate art of showing your affection!” Hinata finishes with a grin so bright it rivaled the sun. He was giggling so hard and smiling so bright, he didn’t even notice he was killing the whole room from UV exposure.

Ennoshita is a weak man.

In his defense, it’s difficult to say no to Hinata, and every single person in Karasuno can testify to that. He tries to tell himself that everybody needed a break anyway and so the remainder of the afternoon was spent brushing each other’s hair, but nobody seemed to mind. Everyone was having a really great time really, and sure, Daichi might kill him when they visit, but Ennoshita’s hair has never been silkier. The first years were giggling, Tsukishima was smiling, Noya was bouncing everywhere – the whole experience was a great bonding opportunity in general.

“Has anybody seen Tanaka-senpai?” a first year libero asks. “Umm, I think he’s sulking in that corner.”

Oh, okay that made sense.

Ennoshita snaps his head to the right to find Tanaka literally sulking in the corner. The poor guy looked so defeated with a brush in one hand and a mirror on the other. He would have laughed at the sight if it were not for the fact that the unfortunate soul was his boyfriend. Tanaka may not look like it, but he could be quite emotional, so laughing at his misery may not be the best idea. 

Snapping out of his trance, Ennoshita marches up to him, ready to hug the living shit out of his boyfriend. “Ryuu,” he starts softly, “What’s wrong?” Tanaka snivels. “I dunno if it was obvious, but I’m not really gifted in the hair department.”

Ennoshita loses his shit, fully throwing away the idea of not laughing at Tanaka out the window. He full on giggles as he pulls Tanaka’s sobbing form closer gingerly taking away the objects in his hands and sprinkling him with every bit of affection he has for the boy. He’s kissing his cheek and hugging him tight, heck, he’s even ruffling the non-existent hair on his head. Soon enough, the ace joins in on the giggle fest and they end up becoming a huge mess of little smooches and everyone else in the room is silently gagging at how disgustingly sweet the couple could be. 

Their laughter die down into a comfortable silence and they look at each other with all the love in the world. “There are other ways of showing affection you know,” the raven haired man whispers. Tanaka chuckles, “Really now?” He could only hum in agreement as he slowly closes the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i finally caved and got me a tumble I am:  
> aster-mocha


End file.
